


melted

by mellowfellow



Series: parents! johnjae [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, jisung is their son too, johnjae as dads, johnjaehyuck, parents! johnjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowfellow/pseuds/mellowfellow
Summary: The first snowfall arrives a little late.





	melted

**Author's Note:**

> just a little gift for yall beloved readers :) especially johnjae nation <3 hope you enjoy!

The chilly winds of December breezed through the open windows of the living room, making Donghyuck shiver. The eight year-old child wrapped his woolly sweater tighter against his body, his teeth chattering. He slid the windows shut and leaned his head on the glass, a tiny frown forming on his mouth. 

It was the night of the 24th, and the Suh family had finished their Christmas party spent with Johnny and Jaehyun’s closest friends. Taeyong and Ten had left the party early with their son Mark, having to catch a flight to Ten’s hometown back in Thailand. Mark and Donghyuck had been best friends even before they could walk, and the two kids shared a tight hug before Mark had left clutching Hyuck’s present against his chest. 

It was a yearly tradition for Johnny and Jaehyun to invite their closest friends Taeyong and Ten, Yuta and Sicheng, and Doyoung with his boyfriend Jungwoo to spend the 24th together through a small gathering which involved exchanging gifts and eating a feast prepared by everyone, each of them had brought over their signature dishes. When dinner was heartily consumed and the gifts were exchanged, it was time to leave. They all shared tender hugs before their visitors drove out of their residence, leaving Johnny, Jaehyun and their two children Donghyuck and Jisung in the peaceful comfort of their humble home. Three-year old Jisung joined his brother in kneeling on the couch and gazing out to the dimly lit streets. 

“Snow?” Jisung asked, only to receive a sullen shake of the head by the elder. The two children rested their heads on their hands and stared longingly outside. Snowfall arriving late for the Christmas season was a rare occurrence, and unfortunately it happened this year. Both Johnny and Jaehyun had shared an unspoken sadness and disappointment over this, but the kids, being kids, weren’t subtle about theirs. Everyday they would spend a couple of minutes staring out the window, waiting for the first snow of the season to fall. They would sleep late and get up early, running to their windows in hopes of snow, only to be crushed by the snow-empty streets. Their two parents were worried, but tried their best to console the children. Early this morning, Donghyuck and Jisung had to mope a bit over the fact that it was Christmas tomorrow yet no snow has fallen. They would’ve been sad all day if not for the small gathering happening that evening. Now that the two were left alone, they could only be sad again. 

Finished with all the cleaning, Johnny and Jaehyun emerged from the kitchen, a plate of heated baked goods on Jaehyun’s hands. It was a half past ten, two hours after they ate dinner, and the two figured that their kids would want to snack on something while they have their late movie marathon. Johnny darted towards the couch where the two boys were, pouts noticeable on their faces. Johnny carefully hoisted the two with his arms so that they were sitting on each of his thighs. 

“It’s your turn to choose a movie to watch, champ.” Johnny nuzzled his face on Jisung’s tummy, earning a bubble of giggles from the ticklish tot. 

“Gwinch!” Jisung squealed happily, watching Jaehyun pull out the movie from the pile of dvds stacked on the cabinet placed under their flat screen TV. Johnny and Jaehyun both liked to collect cds of movies, preferring to watch them on TV when they have time instead of watching on the internet. Jaehyun turned the lights off as the movie started to play. Johnny, Hyuck and Jisung were now seated on the thick carpeted floor, their usual routine during movie nights. Hyuck was sitting between Johnny’s legs, his back resting on his dad’s chest while the same went for Jaehyun who squeezed himself beside Johnny, Jisung on his lap. Johnny pulled out a big fluffy blanket and draped it around him and Jaehyun, as well as the two boys comfortably watching while munching on chocolate chip cookies. Johnny did an audible ‘aaah’ as he yawned, both Hyuck and Jisung shoving cookies in his mouth at the same time, startling him. Jaehyun cracked up laughing at the sight of his husband struggling on chewing two huge cookies inside his mouth. 

As the movie neared its end, all of them had unsurprisingly fallen asleep. Johnny and Jaehyun were sprawled on the floor lying on their backs, Jisung and Hyuck huddled between them. Jaehyun woke as the movie credits stopped rolling and the television faded to black, only the colorful fairy lights of their Christmas tree illuminating the living room. Jaehyun carefully removed Hyuck’s arm resting on his chest and sat up, watching his husband and sons sleep with his gaze full of love. He smiled and stood up to turn the television off, shuffled towards the Christmas tree beside the window when something in his peripheral view caught his eye. Jaehyun immediately peeked outside, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. It finally arrived. The first snow. 

A cluster of white lined the pavements and started to cover the neatly mowed grass. Jaehyun’s eyes were filled with excitement, as if a child witnessing snow for the very first time. His lips curled up into a smile until Johnny’s raspy voice grabbed his attention. 

“Jaehyun?” His head snapped to Johnny’s direction, crescent- shaped eyes filled with glee. 

“The first snowfall of the year. It’s here.” 

Johnny quickly stood up and knelt on the couch beside Jaehyun, leaning his arms on the window pane as he watched the snowfall enthusiastically. 

“Should I wake Hyuck and Jisung?,” Johnny faced his husband brooded on the window as well. Jaehyun shook his head and beamed, showing his dimples. 

“I’m sure it could wait. They have to regain the energy they need for later.” Johnny nodded and reciprocated Jaehyun’s beam with a knowing grin. The kids would definitely spend the day out in the snow playing, and both Johnny and Jaehyun were looking forward to spending it with them. 

Johnny pressed a kiss on Jaehyun’s lips, tenderly, both of them smiling against each other’s. Johnny pulled away, his mouth forming a pout. 

“You didn’t give me my present earlier, you’re so unfair.” Jaehyun let out a chuckle, beautifully resonating through Johnny’s ears. 

“Jisung, Hyuck and I – aren’t we enough of a present for you?” Jaehyun teased, a cheeky grin resting on his face. Johnny shook his head, confusing Jaehyun. 

“’Enough’ isn’t the word. You three are the best gift I had and could ever receive in this life. Thank you, Jaehyun.” A blush crept into Jaehyun’s cheeks, his ears turning as red as the curtains hanging on the window. He met Johnny’s gaze, and he swore he could’ve melted right then and there. 

“Merry Christmas, darling.” 

Their kiss, their bodies, their passionate hearts full of love – definitely enough to bring them warmth through the colder days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/weewoojae) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/younghoes)


End file.
